


The Reverse Friendzone

by JulianAlbertsCat (AdhdBarryAllen)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Marriage Proposal, i know christmas aus were last month im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdhdBarryAllen/pseuds/JulianAlbertsCat
Summary: From the holiday prompt “i did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face” even though we're done with Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even like christmas, why did i write about it so much this year.  
> not betad, sorry kids.

This year was the first time Barry and Julian had hosted Team Flash’s annual holiday party. Usually, the party was at Joe’s house, but having just moved into a new apartment together, Barry was eager to show off their home. 

Julian was less happy about hosting the party. As a general rule, he tried to avoid social outings, and having so many people in his home was unappealing and emotionally exhausting for him. Eventually though, Barry had worn him down with those irresistible puppy eyes of his.

The party had gone smoothly though, and less stressful than Julian had anticipated. They drank Grandma Esther’s egg nog, exchanged presents, and Barry had kissed Julian under the mistletoe. All in all, it was a wonderful evening. 

The sun had set some time ago, and all their friends had long since vacated their home. Barry plopped on the couch next to Julian, careful not to spill the tea he had brought him. He handed Julian his mug, then crawled under the blanket with him. Their cat, who had previously been curled up at Julian’s feet, mewled in protest and fled the scene. Julian glared at him accusingly for daring to evict such a warm companion, but Barry only smiled in return.

“So,” he began, blowing gingerly on his own tea. “I know we already did presents when everyone else was here, but I’ve got an extra one for you.”

Julian raised an eyebrow. “It’s not sex, is it? Because gifting something we already do regularly just sends the message that you didn’t know what to get me.”

Barry laughed and shook his head, reaching under the couch to produce a neatly wrapped, medium sized box with snowflakes on the paper. He handed it to Julian, smiling at him eagerly. “Go on,” he urged.

Julian examined the box carefully. It was slightly heavy, but otherwise he could find no clues regarding what was inside. “This better not be a microscope, Allen,” He joked. He began removing the tape cautiously when Barry nudged him with his foot impatiently.

“Just tear the paper off! It’s much more fun.”

“And it’s more of a waste,” Julian replied, but he humored Barry anyways.

Inside was another wrapped box, this time with wrapping paper like a candy cane. He groaned audibly and tore at the paper, crumpling it up and throwing the remains at Barry. “I always knew you still hated me,” Julian accused. Barry bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing hysterically.

Another box. Julian was starting to get frustrated now.

Inside the third box there was rocks. Grey, ordinary, rocks. That explained the weight of it, he supposed. “Really, Barry? You didn’t even bother to get coal?”

Barry, still struggling not to laugh, only pointed at the box. Julian sighed, dumping it out on the floor. To his surprise, there was  _ another _ box among the rocks.

This box was much smaller than the previous ones, wrapped in red paper patterned with tiny gold lightning bolts. He took in a breath. The box was just the right size to be a… it couldn’t be! Julian scrambled for the box, almost falling off the couch in the process.

Barry bit his thumb anxiously as Julian unwrapped the box at an agonizingly slow pace, pulling out a red, velvety box. Julian glanced at Barry, a mixture of shock and adoration in his eyes. Barry nodded. Julian popped open the box, gasping quietly at the sight of the ring inside. It was simple, a mostly gold with a band of silver, but it was perfect.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen, I cannot  _ believe _ you,” Julian laughed. He supposed that having to suffer through opening three different boxes was worth it if the reward was  _ this _ .

“So that’s a yes, then?” Barry asked, smiling nervously.

“Of course I’ll marry you,” Julian scoffed. “Obviously.”

Barry let out the breath he’d been holding.

Barry’s laughter was of pure joy as he threw himself at Julian, capturing his lips to celebrate this moment (and spilling tea on the both of them in the process). Julian smiled into the kiss, pressing their foreheads together. 

Barry couldn't put words to the way he was feeling right now. Julian was going to  _ marry _ him! He felt so light right now; right now was easily the happiest he had ever been. Then Julian opened his damn mouth.

“But this doesn’t mean we’re friends, Allen.”

Barry shoved him playfully. “If you say that at the altar, I swear to  _ god _ , I’ll—”

“You’ll what? Marry me?

“Yeah, yeah I will."

**Author's Note:**

> this happened because i was like "There’s been a few posts about julian on their wedding day saying “we’re still not friends, Allen so maybe i'll write a fic about it” on tumblr and it got notes so i did it.  
> ideally there will be a part 2 but ive had 0 muse for the past few weeks so i dont know when that will happen.  
> let me know what you thought :)  
> come say hi on [tungle](http://adhd-barry-allen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
